1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a novel dispenser for comestibles and, more particularly, pertains to an inexpensive food dispenser capable of dispensing predetermined measured quantities of food or condiment.
Food dispensers are extensively used in commercial establishments and in the fast-food industry. A need has arisen in the fast-food industry for dispensers which accurately control and measure the quantities of different types of food dispensed to each customer. Specifically, although not limited thereto, the type of commercial dispenser that the invention relates to is a sour cream or similar food product dispenser in which a container is supported on a ratchet-operated mechanical arrangement which enables the user to dispense a precisely measured quantity of food or condiment in response to each manipulation of the ratchet mechanism.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The inventive arrangement effectively provides a dispenser which is inexpensive to manufacture, maintain and service and which enables the user to dispense predetermined measured amounts of food at each operation thereof. Food dispensers currently used in modern restaurants are normally of the collapsible cylinder type having a tapered dispensing end. The user merely squeezes the dispenser, collapsing the sides of the cylinder so as to create an increase in pressure on the contents within the cylinder and, consequently, forcing the food out along the tapered end of the cylinder. These dispensers do not have the ability to accurately dispense predetermined measured amounts of food. As a result, there is present a high degree of inefficiency and waste in dispensing such food when being used in fast-food and other types of restaurants, this of necessity leading to considerable economic losses and reduced profits, and presenting a non-uniform product to subsequent customers.
Another problem associated with this inherent inefficiency of currently employed food dispensers lies in the inability of the management of personnel of the particular restaurant or food establishment to keep accurate inventory of the dispensed foods. Without the availability an accurate tally of the daily volume of different kinds of foods dispensed, management cannot effectively project the needs of the establishment in the ordering of future supplies and in the keeping of an accurate inventory. This problem can become quite severe in daily, high volume, restaurants, such as fast-food establishments.
The present invention, is in essence, a novel dispenser in which a food product-filled container is mounted on a ratchet-operated mechanical device whereby each manipulation of the ratchet arrangement causes an inward displacement of the container bottom thereby forcing a predetermined amount of the product out of the container. Dispensers incorporating similar arrangements are not known in the food dispensing art. In the technically related art of caulking and grease guns, mechanical dispensers have been in wide and common use. Unlike the prior art, of which Plumer U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,431, Dessureault U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,339, Basa U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,598 and Subwick U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,251 are representative, the present invention uses a relatively simple and inexpensive arrangement to achieve the desired results. Further, in contrast with the prior art, the present invention utilizes a plastic structure so as to comply with government-regulated safety and health standards relating to the packaging, storing and dispensing of comestibles.
As illustrated in Plumer U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,431, a metal arrangement is provided for dispensing mastic material. Plumer discloses a caulking cartridge in which predetermined amounts of a caulking compound are dispensed responsive to actuation of a ratchet which, in turn, displaces the bottom of the cartridge inwardly. However, Plumer does not provide consideration of the problems of maintenance or the ease of assembly towards which the present invention is directed. Moreover, Plumer does not provide for replaceable and interchangeable ratchets of different configurations which facilitate varying amounts of product dispensed from the cartridge at each manipulation of the ratchet mechanism.
Dessureault U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,339 discloses a tooth paste dispenser which utilizes a disposable cartridge, and a plunger and lever mechanism for dispensing the paste. Dessureault's device is directed towards a complicated apparatus for the dispensing of tooth paste. Particularly, Dessureault relies on a disposable cartridge adapted to alleviate any problems associated with the internal cleanliness of the product within the dispenser. Additionally, there is no provision of a removable ratchet and hand tools must be employed for the assembly of the structure.
Basa U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,598, discloses a dispenser having a coiled spring as the element through the action of which the dispenser ejects the contents. This relatively complex device is an expensive and cumbersome solution to the above-mentioned problems. Further, Basa's device is not used to dispense predetermined measured amounts of a comestible but rather continuously dispenses its contents while the trigger is maintained depressed, unlike the present invention which dispenses discrete amounts of food at each separate manipulation by the operator of the dispensing device.
Subwick U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,251 discloses a novel pressure releasing device which is utilized in conjunction with caulking guns and is merely referred to herein as illustrative of the general state of the related art.